Saviour
by grayskies317
Summary: Bad things happen, even to nuns. Sometimes they need a saviour that is right here on Earth. AU Turnadette - Set mid Series 2. TW: Mentions of assault
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very long day with the delivery of the Carter twins, but Sister Bernadette was feeling quite good about herself and had even gotten to enjoy a couple puffs of Doctor Turner's cigarette, which made her blush a bit at the thought. She cared for him quite deeply, and it was continuously growing. She knew she had a lot of things to think and pray about because between her feelings for Doctor Turner and her vows to God.

Sister Bernadette was completely lost in thought as she was cycling home to Nonnatus House. She was quite tired and had so much on her mind, but she could have cycled there with her eyes closed and her bicycle going backwards. All of a sudden, she feels herself being violently pulled from her bicycle and dragged to the ground. Her mind immediately goes to prayer for God to protect her from whatever negative force has grabbed hold of her and to allow her habit to be a source of protection from a predator. She felt the back of her head slam to the ground and could feel the blood pooling on the cap under her wimple. She felt blow after blow across her face and to her abdomen and ribs. It was all happening so quickly that Sister Bernadette couldn't process what was happening. She felt the wimple and cap being yanked from her head as her hair fell free and filled with the blood from her head lacerations as she saw the cloud of black coming over her eyes. She had fallen unconscious.

"Sister! Sister! Can you hear me? The ambulance is on its way. I'm here! Sister!" She could faintly here what she believed to be Doctor Turner's voice, but couldn't make her body respond. All her mind could say was _hold me. Make me safe. I'm scared._ But she was unable to make those words come from her mouth. And just like that, she was gone into oblivion again.

"Sister, can you hear me? I'm Doctor Brown. If you can hear me, I need you to squeeze my hand." She could hear the man's voice, but his instructions just seemed fuzzy and she couldn't quite figure out how to connect her thoughts to her hand to make it respond. The only thing that was clear is that she wanted Doctor Turner. She knew his voice and touch would comfort her, but she couldn't figure out how to convey this to anyone. And she was gone again.

The lord's prayer. She could hear it, but who was reciting it? It was so hushed, but distinct. Then she realised that it was not just one person, but more than one. She could hear Sister Julienne, Sister Monica Joan, and she even heard who she was almost certain was Trixie, but there was someone else too. Surely, it couldn't be. It was, it was Doctor Turner. The man of no faith was at her bedside reciting the lord's prayer. It truly was a miracle. She wanted to call him to her to hold her hand or caress her cheek, anything, just to feel him in close proximity would make her feel safe. _Please hold me. I'm scared. I need you._ She kept willing herself to say it, but nothing was coming out. She was sentenced to this darkness. Then, as if he could hear her thoughts, she heard Doctor Turner's voice, "Don't be scared, we are all here." She could tell he turned to speak in a different direction, "Quick! Fetch the doctor!" and he returned to her to say again, "Don't be scared, we are all here," as he grabbed her hand and began to caress it. This time she didn't succumb to the darkness in a scary way, but as if just falling asleep. It was nearly blissful.

She heard slight mumbles nearby, but nothing that came in clearly. She was straining to hear when she realised she had a bit more control of herself this time. Sister Bernadette was now able to slowly open her eyes. It was bright and nearly blinding at first, but oh so welcomed. She didn't know how long it had been since she had seen anything but darkness and it was truly beautiful. She tried to speak, but her throat felt so dry. "Doctor Turner," she managed to get out in a very airy and raspy voice, "please." It was all she could managed, but someone had heard from the other side of the curtain because Trixie came in straight away. "Shh, sweetie, don't try to talk. Let's get you some water, okay?" She said it in the sweetest, most loving way possible as she handed Sister Bernadette a cup with water. Once she had a few swallows of water, it was much easier to talk. She still whispered though because it hadn't completely removed the pain she felt. "What happened?" she asked.

"Oh sweetie, let me get the doctors in here to check you out now that you're awake, and then we'll all come back and discuss what happened, okay?" Trixie insisted.

"Okay," Sister Bernadette reluctantly agreed.

After a thorough examination by two separate doctors – neither of whom were the one that Sister Bernadette really wanted to see – and only a short waiting period, her bed was surrounded by those she loved the most and they were ready to discuss with her the details of how she went from riding her bicycle home to this hospital bed.

They explained that she had been brutally attacked by a man that had since been apprehended by the police. He had done some serious damage and she was lucky to be alive. She had been unconscious for about five days, and the doctors were really beginning to worry about the depth of the head injury. They explained that she had a broken ankle, a fractured wrist, multiple broken ribs, a bruised lung, and, of course, was covered in large bruises from head to toe.

Sister Bernadette was terrified to ask the question, but she knew it had to be asked, "Did he- "she paused, having difficulty even completing the question, "Did he rape me?" she finally asked.

"No, dear. Thank God," Sister Julienne answered in the kindest way possible. Sister Bernadette let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and a tear of relief rolled down her cheek. While she had been having trouble with her thoughts about Doctor Turner and its effect on her religious life, her vow of chastity was one she would have never voluntarily broken. If she was ever to be touched by a man, she wanted it to be the right way, and with her approval.

Sister Julienne gave her hand a gentle squeeze in support, then said her goodbyes as she and the other nuns were going to make their way back to Nonnatus. Following just behind was Trixie who was due on call first thing in the morning and needed her beauty rest. But off in the corner was Doctor Turner. He hadn't said much about what happened and seemed keep his head down. Before she could say anything to him, the nurse came into her room to administer her dose of morphine for the pain, which she was thankful at this moment. "Give it just a few minutes, and it will kick in. You'll feel much better," the nurse reassured.

Sister Bernadette thanked her as she left and then turned her attention to back to Doctor Turner.

"You don't have to sit so far away. Come sit over here; if you'd like to stay for a little while, I'd love the company," Sister Bernadette said, trying not to give too much away.

He moved closer as she requested and reached for her hand, but before she could even take a moment to marvel at how wonderful it felt - even if it was only meant to be a friendly gesture - to hold his hand, she noticed his terribly bruised knuckled and the scabs that were forming from a very recent injury. "What happened?" She asked him.

She saw him begin to tear up, which certainly caught her off guard, for she had never seen him so vulnerable. "I wanted to kill him. Had it not been for Constable Noaks, I probably would have."

"Kill who? Doctor Turner, what happened?" She was nearly frantic for a straight answer at this point.

"When you left the Carter delivery, I decided to come after you a few minutes later because I wanted to ask you to come have tea with me. I knew it wasn't right, but something told me I needed to ask. Only when I went around the corner, I was too late. I saw him standing over you, beating you and you were unconscious. I thought you were dead," he swallowed, but could not keep the tears at bay with that memory, "I hollered for him to stop and hollered for the police, but he kept kicking and punching you. I ran to him and began hitting him. I hit him until Constable Noaks pulled me off of him. I wanted nothing more to kill him because in that moment in my mind, he had killed the one woman I loved more than life itself." His confession left Sister Bernadette speechless. Not only had this man stepped in the way of a potentially deadly man, but he did it out of pure love. She knew she had strong feelings for him before this, but now she knew that those feelings were love.

"You saved my life," she said, "and you love me."

But before she could hear his reply or she could continue the conversation, she drifted off into a deep, morphine-induced sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Barely drifting in between her medicated sleep and consciousness, Sister Bernadette was beginning to become aware of the hushed voices near her. She tried to focus on each voice to pinpoint its owner, and as she came closer to consciousness, it became easier to discern that the voices belonged to Trixie and Constable Noakes.

"She is still heavily medicated for the pain. She just only regained consciousness in the last twenty-four hours. Is this entirely necessary right now, Constable?" Trixie was being quite stern with the constable about something, but Sister Bernadette wasn't entirely sure what.

"Nurse Franklin, I understand her fragile state, but we must get more information. This is a very time sensitive situation and we've already lost six days. I'm sorry, but I must insist," he retorted.

Just about that time, Sister Bernadette had awoken enough to insert her own curiosities of the situation. "What's all the fuss about? What do you need from me, Constable?" she asked in a raspy whisper as her throat had become parched yet again.

Trixie rushed to her side with a cup and straw, "Oh sweetie, don't try to say too much. Here, have some water. Small sips now." It was amazing how Trixie could go from so feisty to so caring in a matter of seconds.

"Sister, I need to ask you a few questions about the attack. Do you feel up to it? It really is of the utmost importance that we get this settled as soon as we're able," Constable Noakes said gently.

After a few more sips of her water and her throat feeling a bit smoother now, Sister Bernadette told him to begin his questioning and she'd do her best to accommodate his requests.

"Sister, did you know your attacker?"

"I don't recall ever even seeing him. It was all such a blur. I'm sorry, Constable."

"That's okay, Sister. Can you just tell me what you _do_ remember of that afternoon?"

"Sure. We had just delivered the Carter twins, and Doctor Turner and I had just finished a conversation about how difficult it was when I rode away heading for Nonnatus House. Just as I rounded the corner I remember being pulled from my bicycle. I think I was very tired or maybe lost in thought because I never even saw anyone standing there when I came around the bend. I remember feeling blow after blow, but the blow to my head came first, if my memory serves. It seemed like an eternity, but I'm sure it wasn't but a few moments before I blacked out," Sister Bernadette was quite surprised with herself. She had managed to stay so calm even recalling and restating such a traumatic experience.

"Do you remember anyone else coming along behind you?" Constable Noakes asked. Sister Bernadette could only assume he was making mention of what Doctor Turner had told her about coming after her. She pondered for a second, trying to review each sketchy memory of that afternoon, but couldn't recall knowing at any moment that anyone else was there besides her and her attacker.

"I can't recall anyone else there, were there two attackers?" Her mind had taken a twisted direction all of a sudden, but she hoped that her initial thoughts were correct and that it was all just in reference to Doctor Turner coming through to find her.

"No, Sister. Just a routine question. Want to make sure there weren't any witnesses to the attack," Constable Noakes explained.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for the clarification. Did I answer all of your questions, Constable? I think I may need to speak with the Doctor now," She asked with hopes that it was all over for now.

"No, that's all, Sister. Thank you for all of your help so far. We'll call again soon." And with that, Constable Noakes excused himself to go about his other business.

Without missing a beat, Trixie piped up, "So you don't remember anyone coming right behind you once the attack started?"

"I don't remember it, but Doctor Turner told me what happened, if that's what you're referring to," Sister Bernadette confessed.

"I would have never thought he had it in him to give such a beating. I never realised the lengths he'd go to for someone. You must mean a great deal to him, Sister Bernadette," Trixie said in an almost accusatory tone.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Trixie. I'm sure he would have come to the rescue of anyone one of the Nonnatuns," Sister Bernadette quickly retorted hoping desperately that she wasn't blushing at the thought that Doctor Turner thought so highly of her.

"Sister, I don't doubt that he'd come to our aid in a time of need such as this, but I don't think you understand the extent of what happened. I don't believe that our heroic doctor has given you the complete story," Trixie insisted before she continued, "Not only did he stop the attacker, but he beat him nearly senseless. The man needed stitches when he got to the prison doctors. Anyway, once they left with you in the ambulance, I found Doctor Turner sitting in his car on the side of the road. He was sobbing; it was a way I've never seen him. I decided to sit with him for a little while to make sure he was okay, but before he calmed down, he kept sobbing 'I can't lose her. What if he killed her?' He had to fill me in on what happened, of course, but I had no idea he had such feelings toward you. Sweetie, you know I won't tell a soul, but is there something going on with you two?" Sister Bernadette was speechless, not just from the bold question, but from the extent of the situation. She knew that she had been fighting some incredibly strong feelings for Doctor Turner, but she had no idea that he harboured feelings just as strong – if not stronger.

"No, Trixie, we have nothing going on. I do thank you for your offer of discretion though. I had no idea that he felt that way, too, though." Before she realised what she had said, it was too late.

"You have feelings for him too?!" Trixie nearly squealed.

"Trixie! Lower your voice!" Sister Bernadette scolded.

"I knew it! I won't say a word, but please tell me what you are going to do about this," Trixie pried.

While at first, she regretted the words mistakenly escaping her mouth, it now felt like a bit of relief washing over her to not have this secret hanging over her. The idea of having someone to share this burden with was a nice one, so with that, she opened up. She knew she could trust Trixie.

"I've been fighting with these feelings for a while now, but I have vowed myself to God. It has been a constant battle. I've not breathed a word of this to anyone, especially Doctor Turner. I'm terribly torn between my vows and my heart. I intend to discuss my doubts in my vows with Sister Julienne, but I have to tread carefully as to not lead her to believe that I doubt them just over 'some man' because it is much deeper than that. Trixie, please take this in confidence."

"Not a word, my dear. I'm so sorry you've been left to struggle with this. I couldn't imagine what you must be toiling with right now, but at this moment, you just need to focus on getting better. I heard the doctor say they will let you go home in about two days if you continue with this progress," Trixie said in the kindest manner possible. It was quite evident that she was showing every ounce of sympathy she could for the situation. And with that, the nurse on duty came in to tell Trixie that visiting hours were over and Sister Bernadette needed her rest. They said their goodbyes and Trixie was on her way.

.. **2 DAYS LATER**..

Sister Bernadette was being discharged, but was advised to stay away from nursing duties for at least another week. Sister Julienne was advised to use her professional discretion beyond that point. As the sisters rounded the corner, Sister Bernadette immediately noticed Doctor Turner waiting for them. Before she could ask any questions, Sister Julienne explained, "Doctor Turner has graciously offered to drive us back home so you won't have to make the walk or take the public transport in your condition." " _Of course, he did. My hero,"_ Sister Bernadette thought to herself.

"Thank you so kindly, Doctor Turner," Sister Bernadette offered as sincere thanks she could without revealing too much. She was too unsure of herself after learning of his reciprocated feelings.

It was a silent ride back and she thanked him once again upon arriving to Nonnatus. Once she got in, she sought out Trixie. "Would you care to go for a short walk? I can't go far, but I think the fresh air would be good for me. I hate to go alone in my condition." She used her condition as her excuse, but she was also still a bit scared after the attack that continually played over and over again in her head.

"Of course, sweetie. Let me grab my sweater and we'll go," Trixie replied in her normal chipper tone.

Trixie let Sister Julienne know that she was going for a short walk with Sister Bernadette and then they were on their way. They didn't say much outside of general small talk, but Trixie knew that Sister Bernadette just needed someone by her side for a bit. They had made it a few blocks from Nonnatus and were about to turn back when they both heard the voice of an irate Scottish man behind them, "SHELAGH! SHELAGH! I KNOW IT'S YOU, YOU NASTY BITCH!"

"Oh dear, I would hate to be Shelagh. He sounds truly dreadful," Trixie joked before looking over at Sister Bernadette to find her face white as a sheet.

"I _am_ Shelagh. RUN!" That was all she could get out and Trixie didn't ask a single question. The adrenaline had taken over Sister Bernadette's weak lung and the two women were running as fast as they could. Trixie snatched Sister Bernadette and ducked into a doorway and banged on the door. Doctor Turner opened the door and Trixie forced her way in with Sister Bernadette in tow. Before he could say a word, Trixie snapped, "Shut the door doctor and hush!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What in blazes is going on? Sister, why are you running in your condition?" Doctor Turner was demanding answers after this intrusion.

Sister Bernadette took the opportunity to begin this very difficult conversation, "Trixie, please call the police and tell them where we are and that my attacker is nearby, then please call Sister Julienne and also tell her where we are. Doctor Turner, I am so sorry for the intrusion, but would you be so kind as to put on a kettle? I think we'll be needing some tea for this."

Both Trixie and Doctor Turner went about their assigned tasks as Sister Bernadette took a much-needed seat on the settee as the adrenaline was now wearing down and she could feel every bruise and each strained breath caused by her sprint. Trixie and Doctor Turner returned to the family room at about the same time and sat down with Sister Bernadette. Trixie began the conversation, "The police are on their way and canvasing the area for your attacker. They said he escaped just a couple of hours ago, but they said not to worry, we're safe. Sister Julienne said that the police had called her just before we did to inform her that he had escaped and recommended you should stay somewhere away from Nonnatus tonight because that's where the attacker said he was going to go just as soon as he got out of there. It took them a little while to put it all together that Sister Bernadette and Shelagh are one in the same. She also said that she can't get a train to the mother house until late tomorrow afternoon." Trixie turned to Doctor Turner, "She asked if you'd feel comfortable harbouring her here tonight so we know she is in a safe place until this madman is apprehended." Sister Bernadette did all she could not to turn ten shades of red, but knew that Sister Julienne was right; this was the safest place she could be for tonight.

Without an ounce of hesitation, Doctor Turner agreed, "Of course, that won't be a problem at all. What about you, Trixie. How will you get home safely?"

"Constable Noakes will be by in about half an hour to collect me. Thank you for your concern, Doctor." Trixie politely responded before she turned to Sister Bernadette, "Now, it's your turn. Please fill us in. I think we both need to know what's going on here and why you have a madman chasing you around the East End."

Sister Bernadette took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself before she began, "I knew from a young age that I wanted to follow the religious life, but a few friends begged me to go out with a boy at least once before I decided to commit my life to God, so once I finally conceded, they arranged a date to the cinema and dinner with Mr. Colin Kelly. He was a very good looking young man that we had all gone to grammar school with and he was fresh from the war. The date seemed to go okay, but it was dull to me. I felt no connection at all, I had no urge to go out again with him or to hold his hand at the end of the night; however, he had other ideas. He walked me back to my dormitory at the nursing school and leaned in for a kiss, but I dismissed the attempt and quickly told him goodnight. He was quite angry at the idea that I had rejected his very bold move and began to make a scene right there outside the girls' dormitory. Our house matron threatened to call the police and he left. I had hoped that was the last I would see him, but, much to my dismay, he returned. And he kept returning daily. I finally had to file a report with the police because he had become a stalker. Nasty letters and horrible things being yelled at me in the street from him. He would even shout that I belonged to him and I had made the biggest mistake of my life walking away from him. He attempted to grab me a few times while walking throughout Aberdeen, but my matron insisted that I have an escort at all time because she knew the situation. Unfortunately, it got to a point that I didn't leave the dormitory unless it was going to the hospital for my nursing. Needless to say, it helped me continue my path toward the religious life. I was only seventeen, but I could not take my vows until eighteen, so I had to endure until I was able to leave. However, I knew I needed to find an order that not only fit my beliefs, but was as far from Aberdeen as I could get. That's when I found Nonnatus. London was far enough away that he wouldn't be able to find me – or so I thought – and it was an incredible order that I was proud to become a part of. On the day I finished nursing school, just one week before my eighteenth birthday, I caught the first train for London. Sister Julienne welcomed me with open arms and allowed me to be a guest of Nonnatus until my birthday, which was celebrated by me taking my vows. I never told anyone in London about my horrendous last few months in Aberdeen. I never suspected it was him because I haven't thought of him in years, but when I heard his voice on the street, it all came flooding back to me and all the pieces came together immediately." She took another deep breath in an attempt to regain the composure she felt was beginning to slip away. She sipped her tea a bit longer than usual in an attempt to hide the impact this story had on her.

Both Doctor Turner and Trixie sat in utter shock, but it was Trixie who broke the silence first, "Oh sweetie, you shouldn't have had to deal with that burden all on your own. I'm so sorry you've had this happen to you. I do suggest that you sit down with Constable Noakes and tell him all that you've told us. It will certainly help the case against this dreadful man."

"Where's a guillotine when you need one? What a sorry excuse of a man," Doctor Turner grunted as he grabbed and lit another cigarette. "I'm sorry, that was offensive to say. I beg your pardon ladies. I can't stand a man who acts as such a barbarian and feels ownership of a woman that way. Would either of you like a cigarette?"

Trixie quickly accepted, and much to their surprise, Sister Bernadette did, too. In response to their yet again shocked faces, she answered, "Come on, it's been a rough week, I think I've earned it." Both of them nodded in agreement and let out a much-needed laugh.

Within a few minutes of smoking in silence, Constable Noakes arrived to drive Trixie home. She gave Sister Bernadette a tight squeeze and headed for the door.

Sister Bernadette turned to Doctor Turner, "I meant to ask, where is Timothy this evening?" Now that the excitement of the evening and mellowed, she realised she hadn't seen the young boy since their arrival.

"Thankfully," he chuckled at how perfect it was that his son happened to be away that evening during all of this commotion, "he's spending the week with his Granny Parker."

"I'm so glad he wasn't here for all of this. I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this, but I'm also glad that Trixie thought quick enough to remember you lived nearby," Sister Bernadette confessed.

"It is not bother at all, Sister. I'm more than happy to help and be there in your time of need." He wanted nothing more than to scoop her into his arms and kiss her, to reassure her that she was safe and he'd never allow anyone to treat her poorly again, but he knew his place.

"Thank you, again, Doctor. And thank you for saving my life. I could never repay you," Sister Bernadette politely and genuinely responded.

"Well, you can start by calling me Patrick," Doctor Turner light-heartedly retorted. "So, your given name is Shelagh?" He had never really thought about her name before, but Shelagh was truly a beautiful name and perfect for such a beautiful woman.

"Yes, Patrick, but I'm pretty certain I left Shelagh behind in Aberdeen," she answered with a tinge of melancholy in her tone. When she was with him, she sometimes wished she was still Shelagh so she had the freedom to share with him all of the immense feelings she had for him.

In an attempt to redirect the conversation and avoid the potential sadness creeping into the room, Patrick said to Sister Bernadette, "It is getting late, and you're already in rough shape as it is. You can have my room. I'll stay on the couch, as Timothy's room is torn apart for renovations while he is away. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I can take the couch. Your feet would hang right off the end, I'm much smaller and would have much less difficulty getting comfortable," she insisted.

"Are you sure, Sister?"

"Yes, thank you. I do appreciate your hospitality though."

"I'll return shortly with some linens," Patrick said as he quickly left the family room. He returned shortly after with a small stack of linens and a pair of pyjamas. "I'd hate to think of you having to try to sleep in your habit, so I brought these down. I don't know the rules on that, but they are here if you need them. I'll make my way upstairs, but if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. I'm here for you, Sister."

"Thank you, Patrick. I can't thank you enough."

Patrick left the room wishing so much he could hold her tight all night long and keep her safe from any harm that she could ever even dream of. Instead, he did all he could not to visibly hang it head and walked up the stairs to his bedroom which now felt lonelier than it had in a very long time.

Sister Bernadette fixed up the couch for herself and eyed the pyjamas. It was such a thoughtful gesture, and her habit would be dreadfully uncomfortable to sleep in, so she threw caution to the wind as she knew she would rise before him anyway, and slipped into the pyjama top – which was nearly to her knees – over her slip and tucker herself into the blankets on the couch. She felt so alone and afraid. She hadn't felt like this in years and she wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in Patrick's arms and feel safe, even if only for a night. Against her better judgement, she gently wrapped her knuckles against his bedroom door. When he opened the door, she just looked up at him – and his look of shock and amazement – with a look of longing and said, "Patrick, I need you."


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick was lying in bed staring at the ceiling with nothing but the tiny nun downstairs on his mind. He was beyond the point of beating himself up over it now. The feelings had been there for quite some time and he felt maybe he deserved a little thought here and there after jumping her attacker in the alleyway. However, he still knew deep down that it was wrong to harbour those feelings for a nun. She had made her choice in life, and love for a man was not one that was on her path. Despite all of that, he wanted nothing more than for her to be right here next to him. He knew she had to be scared – even though she was very good at hiding it – and he wanted so badly to comfort her. All of a sudden, he heard the faintest of knocks on his bedroom door. He immediately thought, " _Oh Patrick, you forgot to give her a pillow. Or maybe it was a blanket. Poor dear probably feels so uncomfortable having to wake you for those things. Good job, Patrick, way to make her feel comfortable staying here."_

Before he could say anything, her gaze caught hold of his heart and he couldn't breathe for a second. She was standing there in his pyjama shirt covering her slip and bare legs. It took all he had not to take her all in and marvel in all of the areas that were normally hidden by the habit. She looked up at him with a gaze he had never seen from her before and said, "Patrick, I need you."

He knew what she meant, but he needed to hear it to confirm it wasn't a dream. Knowing himself, he may have only heard the first part of the sentence "Patrick, I need you to get another pillow for me." Before he could ask, she responded to his mental questions.

"Patrick, please forgive me, I know this is inappropriate. I'll just go back downstairs." Sister Bernadette's head dropped as she said those words because she so desperately wanted them to be okay. She had had full confidence on her way up the stairs, but now, seeing him in front of her, it faltered and she knew she had to turn away and go back to the couch for the night. Before she could make a full turn around, he reached out to grab her arm. With a bit more force than intended, he pulled her back around to face him, but instead pulled her straight into his chest for a strong embrace. That was all she needed to come undone. She fell into his arms and broke into sobs.

Patrick knew there was no need to fuss with formalities right now. This was a woman that needed him and a woman that he loved, so he was going to do whatever it took to make it better for her. He scooped her small frame into his arms and carried her to the bed as she continued to cry. He tucked her under the blankets and left her only long enough to go to the other side of the bed. Climbed into the bed, but on top of the blankets to make it as appropriate as it could be in this situation. He never wanted her to feel as though he was taking advantage of her. He sat up and let her lie her head on his chest. Neither of them said a word, but none were needed. She finally drifted off to sleep, and he quickly followed, still sitting up.

Sister Bernadette awoke from the most restful sleep she'd had in years. In fact, it was the first time the sun had risen before she did in the last ten years. Then it hit her, she was waking up with her arms wrapped around someone else. It hadn't been a dream, she spent the night with Patrick Turner. Her mind went into a million different directions and the confusion set in quickly. She was very careful not to wake him as she sat up slowly to make her exit from the bed; however, she was caught off guard when she realised how the bed was set up. He on top of the blankets and her underneath and him sitting up. It was really the most modest way this could have happened and she couldn't have been more thankful. He was such a gentleman and that was one of the many reasons that she loved him so. There, she finally gave way to her thoughts and agreed that she loved him. She decided to, yet again, throw caution to the wind and relish in the moment for just a few more minutes. She laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. She knew this may never happen again, and she wanted to get to enjoy every possible second she could. She never intended to fall asleep again, but she drifted off quickly.

His eyes fluttered open, and immediately looked down to see her still in his arms sleeping. He was pleasantly surprised, as he knew she was an early riser. He noticed her cap had slightly shifted in her sleep and small tufts of golden hair had fallen around her face. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, and wanted to remember this for the rest of his life. As he began to move, she awoke.

Sister Bernadette startled when she realised that she had fallen back asleep in his arms. "Oh, Patrick, I am so sorry. Let me get back downstairs and change."

He grabbed her hand gently and said, "Sister, you have nothing to be sorry for. I won't mention another word of this if you ask me to, but it meant the world to me to be able to be there for you in your time of need. I meant it when I said that I love you, but I know that you've vowed your life to God and I must respect that. But please, never apologize."

She wanted to cry and cry some more because she was so torn right now. She knew that her vows had claimed her life and she was meant to be solely committed to God, but right now, she wanted nothing more than to be solely committed to this man in front of her. She knew she needed to break away from this moment to get her thoughts together. She gently took her hand from his and just said, "Thank you," as she made her exit to the stairs.

Once downstairs, she quickly gathered her habit and headed for the lavatory to freshen up and get dressed. When she emerged from the lavatory, she found that Patrick was already dressed and making tea in the kitchen. "May I use your phone? I'd like to call Sister Julienne," she asked as politely as possible.

"Of course, call whoever you need. Tea?" Patrick replied. He assumed her guarded tone was implication that she was going to put last night behind her and not speak of it again.

"That'd be lovely. I'll be back shortly."

Sister Bernadette quickly dialled the number for Nonnatus and waited for Sister Julienne to get to the phone.

"Good morning, Sister. I was just about to call you. Constable Noakes called. He said they apprehended your attacker and he is being transported to another facility with heavier security, so you have nothing to worry about now. Did you get some rest?" Sister Julienne always had the kindest tone and was full of concern for the younger nun.

"Yes, I was able to get some rest. Doctor Turner was very accommodating. Since we now know that he's been apprehended, I may ask Doctor Turner to escort me back to Nonnatus. I wonder if I might have a word with you in your office upon my return," she carefully asked her superior sister.

"Of course, I'll be expecting you soon. If Doctor Turner is too busy, I'll send someone to fetch you," Sister Julienne kindly suggested.

"I'm sure it won't be any imposition. I'll see you soon, Sister."

Sister Bernadette returned to the kitchen to find Patrick pouring two cups of tea and making his way to the table.

"Patrick, would you mind escorting me back to Nonnatus?"

"What about Mr. Kelly? Have they found him? I wouldn't feel comfortable with you leaving knowing he's still around. You're welcome to stay here until you need a ride to the train station for your trip to the mother house," Patrick was obviously quite concerned. This warmed her heart beyond belief and she slightly kicked herself for leaving out such important details.

"They apprehended him; Constable Noakes called Sister Julienne to inform her. I intend to talk to Sister Julienne upon my return about staying in Poplar now that he is secure. I really don't want to go to the mother house right now."

"Then, yes, I will absolutely give you a ride back to Nonnatus. Let's finish our tea, and I'll take you. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, thank you. I'd really like to go home." She didn't want to leave him, but she was anxiously awaiting her conversation with Sister Julienne and she wanted to get it over with.

They finished their tea and drove to Nonnatus nearly in silence. Sister Bernadette didn't trust herself to say much right now. She knew her heart would take over the talking rather than her head.

As they pulled up to Nonnatus, Patrick quickly exited the car to open the door for her. He wished she would have said something, anything, but he knew that he had agreed to let it all go if she had wanted it that way. It was quite clear to him that was exactly what she wanted. Just then, she turned to him and said, "Thank you, Doctor, you've been –, " The pause gave him the slightest bit of home, but then she finished with, "more than kind." And with that, she walked into Nonnatus. He knew it would be difficult seeing her regularly in their daily work after the amazing evening they'd spent together, but he knew it was a necessary evil.


	5. Chapter 5

Sister Bernadette entered Nonnatus House, and for the first time in a decade, it did not feel like home to her. She walked straight to Sister Julienne's office in hopes of getting this heavy burden off of her chest quickly. She gently knocked and entered upon Sister Julienne's invitation on the other side of the door.

"Sister, good morning. Thanks for taking time to speak with me."

"Of course, my dear. What's weighing on your mind? Is it this attacker of yours? If so, you really have nothing else to worry with according to the police," Sister Julienne tried to be as reassuring as she could be.

"No, Sister. I have something else weighing on my mind that has been lingering since well before the attack. I'm concerned that I want things that I can't have with the religious life. I don't feel as though I'm having a loss of faith, but instead, I feel as though I'm seeing a new path that God has lain before me. I feel – as contrary as it sounds – as though I must break away from my vows in order to best serve Him." It felt like a four-ton weight had been lifted from Sister Bernadette's shoulders after she allowed those words to escape her mouth.

"We all have had our doubts about religious life, but with time and prayer, it always passes. You'll see, Sister," Sister Julienne replied with hopes that Sister Bernadette wasn't too far gone in her doubts, but she could tell that her attempts at redirection were in vain.

"I thought the same thing, but they haven't. Each time I've prayed for direction and guidance, the feelings and doubts become stronger. I think God has made it perfectly clear to me where I need to go. I need to be obedient and follow the road he has lain before me. I do not want to leave my work, and everyone here at Nonnatus is my family, but I don't feel that I could be here in the capacity of a nun any longer," Sister Bernadette rationalised with her superior sister.

"If that is how you feel, I want nothing more for you than your happiness. I would be delighted for you to stay here at Nonnatus and continue your work – once you are medically released, of course – until you decide where you'd like to be," Sister Julienne sincerely offered.

"I'd very much like that, Sister. You've always been so kind, like a mother to me. Please know how much I appreciate all that you do."

"Of course, I do. Would you like to move forward with the paperwork now, or would you like more time to think it over?"

"I've had far more time than I need to think it over, Sister. I'd be happy to take care of things while we are already here."

Sister Julienne fetched the few belongings that Sister Bernadette had brought with her nearly a decade earlier and the necessary forms. They completed all of the forms needed, and Sister Julienne showed her to her new room at Nonnatus. It was much closer to the nurses' rooms rather than near the nuns' rooms.

"Well, Sis- I'm sorry, Shelagh, here's to new paths, my dear," Sister Julienne said as she left her to settle in her room.

Once she had unpacked her minimal belongings in her new living quarters, Shelagh – formally known as Sister Bernadette – made her way down the hall to get a bit of help from someone who she knew to be an expert in her area of need. She had taken off her wimple, and was now letting her hair show, but she still had the rest of her habit on.

She knocked on the door and Trixie came to the door a bit surprised to see her standing there without her wimple.

"Sister Bernadette- "

"It's Shelagh," Shelagh interrupted with a smile. "I need your help, and I think I need to fill you in."

"I think so," Trixie said as she welcomed the former sister into her room.

Shelagh explained all that had happened and even confided in Trixie about the night before. "Well, that sure is something. How incredible! So, what can I do to help?" Trixie responded after listening intently to all that Shelagh had to tell her.

"Well, all I have to wear is one outfit that I brought with me to the order nearly ten years ago, and I have no idea how to dress now or even how to style my hair. I knew you would be the one to come to with these sorts of troubles. I'm not a vain person, but I don't want to look like I stepped out of 1948 when I walk into the street."

"Oh sweetie, I'm honoured that you came to me. I'm happy to help. I have a couple of things I can let you borrow and tomorrow is my day off, we'll do a bit of shopping if you feel up to it," Trixie replied almost beaming at the idea of playing dress up with the former sister.

Trixie went through all of the current makeup ends and outs with Shelagh – even though Shelagh knew she wouldn't be using nearly as much makeup as Trixie – and helped dress her as fashionably as she could without compromising Shelagh's strong sense of modesty.

"You look magnificent! Radiant even! You will knock that doctor of yours right off his feet," Trixie said with a satisfactory wink.

Shelagh blushed at the idea, but she secretly hoped that Trixie was right.

"Well, since we are getting everything out in the open now, I must ask," Trixie began, "How old are you exactly? I've always wondered because I know you certainly look young, but you seem so wise beyond your years."

"As a matter of fact, I will be twenty-eight at the week's end. I appreciate the sentiment that I look young," Shelagh answered slightly embarrassed by the question.

Trixie had at least a half million ideas run through her mind at the thought of an upcoming birthday. There were only three days to plan, but she knew exactly what to do.

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

For the first time in ten years, Shelagh awoke on her birthday and realised that she was free to celebrate, should she choose to. She secretly wanted to, but she wouldn't be one to ask others to go out of their way to celebrate with her. She had still not had an opportunity to sit down with Patrick to explain what she had done, as it was not something that she wanted to discuss over the phone, but she wasn't sure how to approach him about it or how to even begin the conversation. Just then, a knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," she answered.

"Hi sweetie! We all are planning to go to the dance tonight. We took the liberty of getting a ticket for you, too. You should wear that new dress we bought a few days ago," Trixie was inviting her, but it didn't seem like she was asking, it seemed like she was telling Shelagh that she was going. Shelagh didn't mind though, she had always wanted to attend a dance, especially with the nurses of Nonnatus.

"It sounds lovely. What time should I be ready?" Shelagh responded.

"Seven, sharp!" Trixie said as she bounded back out of the doorway just as quickly as she had arrived.

Shelagh was nervous about dressing herself for such an event on her own, but as she was about to get ready, there was another knock on her door and she found Jenny, Cynthia, and Trixie on the other side. "Did you really think we'd leave you to get ready all on your own?" Jenny said with a huge smile.

"I brought the cocktails! Let's get started," Trixie announced.

Shelagh had never felt more at home; she had wished for this for so long. She always loved her sisters of the order, but she also always felt as though she had missed out on being young. Shelagh giggled and laughed with the nurses as they listened to music, got dressed, and had a cocktail. She couldn't believe her reality. Just then, Trixie ran down the corridor at the sound of the doorbell. She came back straight away, "Okay, Ladies, time to go. Shelagh, you have a gentleman caller at the door," again with the wink.

"What?" Shelagh was completely caught off guard, "What have you done, Trixie?"

Trixie just smiled and the other ladies did their best to muffle their giggles. They all went down the corridor to find Doctor Turner waiting with a small bouquet of flowers. He reached up to take her hand, which he kissed as he said, "Happy Birthday, sweetheart. Trixie filled me in on most everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Words had completely escaped Shelagh; she couldn't believe what her friends had pulled off in her honour. To top it off, seeing Patrick Turner waiting at the base of the stairs for her was like a dream come true. This was, by far, the best birthday she could have ever hoped for. She spent the night floating on cloud nine as they danced, had a few drinks, and walked the streets of London as a large group of friends – truly the best friends a girl could ask for. Patrick was a complete gentleman and made Shelagh feel like the safest girl in London with her hand tucked sweetly in his as they walked. He escorted her – and the other nurses – home for the evening and bid them adieu. After the ladies were inside Nonnatus house, they all pulled Shelagh into Trixie's room and let out a hushed squeal. Shelagh even joined in, in a moment of uncharacteristic glee. They gossiped the night away, and finally dispersed for bed.

Shelagh dreamt of the extraordinary night she had and of all the similar ones she hoped to come soon. She felts she was floating on air when dancing with Patrick. She nearly couldn't breathe when she looked into his eyes and he swept her around the dance floor. It was truly incredible.

A week had passed since Shelagh's birthday, and this was the day she was due to receive her clean bill of health to return to full duty. She had been helping at the clinic and keeping things in order back at Nonnatus, but district rounds and midwifery patients were off limits until her medical release. She sat patiently waiting for the doctor to arrive and give her a quick once-over before declaring her fit to return to work. She was also excited just to see those infatuating eyes and heart-melting smile again. She could feel her heart give way each time he smiled at her. It was intoxicating. She wondered how she'd managed to do a delivery next to him in such close proximity these days. Within a moment, she felt his breath on the back of her neck quickly followed by the sweetest peck on the cheek. "Good morning, Shelagh," Patrick said in the sweetest possible voice, "are you ready to get back to work, darling?"

She adored how he spoke to her, and how he made her feel like the most precious woman in the world. "Yes, please," she practically begged, "I'm going stir-crazy right now. I need my work."

"Well, you're in tiptop shape, and I'm happy to issue you a clear bill of health, but I do want to talk with you about something first," Patrick paused as if looking for the right words, "Sweetheart, I know the trial is coming up against Mr. Kelly. How are you doing?" He was genuinely concerned about her state of being, as he knew this had been a very rough time for Shelagh.

"I'm okay. I'm glad that it is nearly over. I'm ready to have it all fully behind me," she responded being as strong in her words as she could be.

"Well, I have a bit of news for you, my dear," Patrick said, again seeming to be tripping over his words. "I received a summons to appear in court as a witness. As I'm the one that stopped the attack, I'm classified as an eyewitness, and apparently, the only one available. So, I will be there. I just wanted you to be award and not surprised."

Shelagh felt a pang of guilt, as she didn't want Patrick to have to deal with her troubles from the past, but she was grateful that if someone had to be there, it was him. She gently took his hand and caressed it, "Thank you for letting me know. I'm glad that you'll be there with me, but I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"I kind of inserted myself into it to be fair. I'd do it all again to protect you; this is the least of my troubles." And with that he gently kissed her hand and let her know that she was free to return to work and he had to get to his other patients.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Shelagh was so thrilled to be back at work. She was spending the week on district rounds, and after the trial, she'd be moved back to midwifery, which is what she missed the most. There was something so beautiful about watching a new life enter this world to which nothing seemed to compare.

It was the night before the trial, and she was quite anxious, but Trixie had insisted she have a small drink to help her relax and to take the edge off. For once, she was grateful to Trixie and her alcoholic remedies, as it helped her drift off to sleep. Unfortunately, she tossed and turned in her sleep, as she was plagued with awful nightmares of her past, the attack, and of unmentionable things happening to Patrick. She knew her mind was playing tricks on her, but it did result in a very shaken Shelagh upon the sound of her alarm the next morning. Once dressed and downstairs, Shelagh was very grateful to find that the sisters and nurses had put together a large breakfast so they could all be there as a support system to her before Patrick arrived to drive her to the court. There was very little chatter at breakfast, but just knowing that all of these lovely ladies were here to support her in her time of need, made Shelagh feel that much stronger.

Once breakfast was finished, Shelagh kept checking her watch and was getting quite irritated that Patrick was running behind. She walked to the phone to call the constable about getting a ride to the court, when it rang, and Sister Julienne, who was manning the phone for the morning, answered it. Her normal kind face quickly fell grim as she turned to look at Shelagh. Shelagh immediately knew something was wrong and felt her stomach turn and become sick. Sister Julienne hung up the phone and looked to Shelagh, "My dear, I think you need to sit down," Shelagh took a seat on the bench and waited for whatever bad news was coming.

"That was the constable; Doctor Turner has been abducted, and they are not sure by whom or where he may be. Because he is the only eyewitness to your case, they are postponing the trial until he is located and they are questioning Mr. Kelly in regards to his involvement. He's asked that you stay here so we can keep a close eye on you." Sister Julienne was fighting back tears while conveying this heart-breaking information.

Shelagh was devastated and felt she was reliving her nightmares from the night before, but before she could analyse that any further, she asked, "Where is Timothy? Is he okay?"

"Yes, my dear. Doctor Turner sent him to stay with his Granny Parker for the duration of the trial. Thank heavens," Sister Julienne graciously replied.

Shelagh was so relieved that Timothy was safe, but so terribly concerned about Patrick. She knew what Colin Kelly was capable of, and it terrified her. In that moment, she broke. Falling straight to the floor and sobbing. She was so inconsolable, that Sister Julienne sent Sister Evangelina to obtain a sedative and give it to Shelagh so she could rest.

Shelagh awoke feeling rather groggy, and instantly remembered being given a sedative and the reason behind it. She did her best to hold herself together and make her way downstairs to find out if there had been any new information. As she was walking down the corridor toward the stairs, she could hear the voices of the constable and Sister Julienne near the front door. She quickly made her way to them to inquire about Patrick's disappearance.

"Is there any word on Doctor Turner?" She said as she was coming down the stairs.

The very grim faces on both the constable and Sister Julienne told her more than she wanted to know.

"Nurse, we've gotten a call from the neighbouring precinct explaining that they found a man floating in the river that matched the description we gave them. They've asked that we come down to identify him. He's in the morgue."

Shelagh felt the black cloud surround her and she began to faint.


	7. Chapter 7

Shelagh came to a few minutes later to Sister Julienne and Constable Noakes fanning her and putting a cool towel on her forehead. "I'm so sorry, I'm fine now. Let's take care of business," she said as she took a deep breath and forced her way up from the floor.

"Are you sure, Nurse?" Constable Noakes asked as he held her arm to steady her as she rose.

"Yes, we must get this out of the way," She responded as she willed herself not to cry and to stay strong.  
The ride to the morgue was a short one, but it seemed to drag on forever. Shelagh's head filled with all of the worst thoughts her mind could conjure. She envisioned seeing him on the table, how he ended up there, all of the dreadful scenarios that led to this moment, and anything else that could haunt her mind and make her feel ill. Once they arrived, Sister Julienne held Shelagh's hand all the way to the room and until they told the undertaker to uncover the body. Immediately, Shelagh's hands flew over her mouth, she gasped, and tears ran down her face. Sister Julienne turned to the undertaker, also with tears in her eyes, and said, "It's not him. Thank you," and they walked out of the building. Shelagh felt so sorry for the unidentified man, but was so relieved that it wasn't Patrick. She repeated a silent prayer to God, both thanking him that it wasn't Patrick and begging him to let him be found unharmed.

Shelagh joined the nuns twice each day for prayer, begging for Patrick's safe return. She was still permitted to work. Even though Sister Julienne had initially been against it, Shelagh begged, explaining that she needed something to function normally or she may lose her sanity. Sister Julienne reluctantly agreed, but compromised that she must always have someone with her when going to calls or district rounds. This actually turned out to be quite efficient in the regards to district rounds, but could make scheduling a bit difficult.

By the following week, they'd still heard nothing, and it was really taking its toll not only on Shelagh, but the community as a whole. Patrick Turner's absence was felt in so many ways by nearly everyone in Poplar. On this particular evening, Shelagh was sitting in the garden silently begging God for answers as tears streamed down her face, when all of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, startled to find a very disastrous-looking Patrick looking down at her. She reached for him as the tears came full force now. She checked him out hastily to make sure he was all there. Shelagh was so engrossed in his presence that she had hardly noticed that Sister Julienne was standing off to the side. She had been the one to escort him out to her.

Through her tears and sobs, all she managed to get out was, "What? Where? Who? Tell me-" and she couldn't say another word before he pulled her to him and kissed her more passionately and with more fervour than she ever thought possible. He gently took her face in his hand as he continued to pour all the love he could into a single kiss and gently pulled away. "My darling," he started but his voice was quite raspy, "I want to tell you everything, but first, a glass of water and bit of medical attention. I insisted on seeing you before I did anything else."

Nurse mode kicked in immediately as she realised he had not even received a glass of water, much less medical attention. "Of course, let's go!" She nearly dragged him back inside to get him checked out. Thankfully, the damaged was minimal considering the circumstances; he was dehydrated, two fractured ribs, various bruises, and very hungry. Shelagh cooked all she could and made sure Patrick had all the water he asked for while Sister Julienne called for the constable. Once Constable Noakes arrived, Patrick and Shelagh joined him in the sitting room to begin going over the course of events that had taken place.

 **Day of the Trial – Patrick's POV**

Patrick was thankful that he had thought to send Timothy off to Granny Parker's the night before because he was already running late. He wanted to be there for Shelagh and give the best testimony he could, and it had kept him up half the night. He was running around mad as he quickly tightened his tie and gulped the last bit of tea before rushing out the front door. He stood on the front stoop for just a moment to collect his keys from his pocket to lock the door before heading to his car, but before he could even pull the keys into his hand, all went black and he felt himself being dragged down the step. Patrick awoke to a dreadful headache and the awful smell of dampness and mildew. He began to survey the area around him and could not place where he was, but it must have been some kind of cellar or basement.

"Get enough beauty sleep, Doctor?" He heard a dirty and tattooed man say from the corner. It was no one he had ever seen before and he had a very heavy accent, possibly Finnish.

"Who are you? Where am I? And why am I here?" Patrick demanded. He was not hiding the fury in his voice.

"No, no Doctor. You do not get to do the questions here. You just get to sit and wait until I get the word to kill you. Did you really think you could beat Colin Kelly half to death and then agree to testify against him without consequence? And to add insult to injury, you parade around London with his woman? You are not a wise man, Doctor. I feel sorry for you. When I get the call to carry out your death, I know it will be requested to be a very slow and painful one," the dirty man replied.

"He deserves to rot in prison for what he's done to Shelagh. I'll never let him harm her again, and she certainly isn't 'his woman'!" Patrick was livid at this point, but, unfortunately, was restrained. He wanted nothing more than to beat this man to nothing.

"He will have his precious Shelagh soon enough. Once you are out of the way, there will be no one that can prove he was the one with her in the alley that night. Once he is released, he will retrieve the woman that is rightfully his, and there is nothing you can do about it. I suggest you get comfortable while you await your death sentence." And with that, the dirty man left Patrick alone in the damp and smelly basement to let his mind run ramped with the most morbid thoughts. He needed to get out of here and get back to Shelagh. He needed to protect her.

Day by day, Patrick began to track the patterns of the dirty man with his wristwatch that he was so grateful was still on his arm at this time. He also memorized his tattoos and facial features. The man would come down three times a day – the first in the morning to bring him one slice of bread and the tiniest glass of water, the second midday to taunt him with antics of Shelagh and Mr. Kelly that he knew had to be false, and the third in the evening to give Patrick a righteous beating. Patrick always hoped that the beating wouldn't be bad enough to knock him unconscious, but many times, it was.

As the days went on, he found that the man was getting a bit more laxed in his evening beatings, so Patrick decided that that would be his opportunity to make a break for it. He knew he could be running straight into a trap without knowing what might be above him, but he knew it was a chance he had to take. One particular evening, he took his beating and laid out on the floor as if completely spent, and the dirty man made his escape up the stairs. With that, Patrick began his plan. His dinner plate had been left nearby and he wriggled and inched as best he could with the restraints to get to it. He then broke the plate on the floor - hoping that no one had heard him - and used the sharp edges to begin cutting away the restraints. He freed himself much quick than he had anticipated and began to make his way silently up the stairs. He could hear voices on the opposite side of the door, but he slowly cracked it open to find that it was a radio playing near the door. He assumed this was a good cover for the sounds of the beatings and other on goings in that basement. He found himself in a large empty room, possibly a store room of an old bar. Patrick quickly found a backdoor and discovered exactly where he was – only a few blocks from Nonnatus. He quickly memorised the address and ran as fast as his fragile body would carry him. He knew that he had to see Shelagh and see that she was okay before even bothering with the police. Next thing he knew, he was banging on the door of Nonnatus to find the ever-so-kind face of Sister Julienne opening it. She had gasped, and he wasn't sure if it was because he was there or if it was at his ghastly appearance. He gave a brief explanation and insisted that despite his need of medical attention and a filing a report with the police, he needed to see Shelagh straight away. Thankfully, Sister Julienne obliged. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he was escorted to the garden. He saw that beautiful golden hair fallen around her face as she sat there and sobbed with her face in her hands. Despite all of the hell he had just endured, nothing hurt as bad as seeing this. He never wanted to see Shelagh in this state; he wanted to protect her from anything that would ever make her feel this way, and he knew in that moment, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing just that. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Shelagh by his side – as his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Patrick's quick thinking to remember the address and memorize so many features of his kidnapper, he was apprehended by the police within hours. With little effort, the police had found all of the letters from Colin Kelly in his flat with explicit instructions on how and when to kidnap Patrick, what to do with him while he was being held captive, and to wait for further letters on killing instructions. It turned out that the man was called Aleksi Nieminen and Mr. Kelly had met him not long after Shelagh had left Scotland. Aleksi had fled Finland as a fugitive after being convicted of multiple counts of assault and a single count of murder. Once all of the evidence was collected and sorted, Mr. Nieminen was deported back to Finland where he would serve a very long sentence in prison, and Mr. Kelly was found guilty of all charges and would be imprisoned for decades to come. Finally, after so many years, Shelagh was truly safe.

 **Two Weeks After the Trial**

The Summer Fete was coming up very soon, and Patrick planned to make the very best of such a joyous occasion. He had needed help from multiple sources, but all was falling into place. Shelagh was completely unaware of his intensions, and that's exactly how he wanted it.

"Nurse Lee, may I ask a favour," Patrick said quietly as he ushered her off to the corner.

"Of course, Doctor, how can I be of assistance?" Nurse Lee replied, a little unsure of what the doctor could be asking for.

"I have a very special plan for the Summer Fete, and I need your help, but I also need you to keep it from Shelagh for a while," Patrick began, "Would you be so kind as to fetch me from the audience about midway through the play that the children are putting on? We can pawn it off as a medical emergency."

"Certainly, Doctor, but you must tell me what you've got up your sleeve. The suspense will surely get the best of me," Nurse Lee pried.

Patrick went further into his plan details with Nurse Lee before heading off to work on the next step in his grand plan, which was to recruit his son, Timothy, to help with the next part. He explained to Timothy that he would be pulled away during the play, and he needed to act surprised and disappointed. Patrick told him he'd need to convince Shelagh to take his place in the three-legged race. Timothy loved the whole plan – start to finish – and was thrilled to be a part of it.

The day of the Summer Fete came along and everything was moving according to plan. Shelagh and Patrick stood next to each other enjoying the play, laughing and exchanging glances as they watched Timothy and all of his friends perform on stage. Shelagh couldn't put her finger on it, but Patrick seemed a bit out of sorts but not so much that it was troublesome – just enough to notice. Just then, Jenny Lee approached Patrick and explained that there was a medical emergency that he must attend to. Patrick gave Shelagh's hand a gentle squeeze and apologised for having to leave. "Please keep an eye on Tim for me, darling," he asked as he quickly walked away. Shelagh was a bit upset that he had to leave, but she knew that was just part of his work. Then, it hit her, he was supposed to be Timothy's partner for the three-legged race. "Poor dear," she thought. Once the play had concluded a few minutes later, left the stage and ran straight for Shelagh.

"Where'd Dad go?" Timothy asked.

"I'm sorry, dear, it seems there was a medical emergency that he had to attend to," Shelagh replied sympathetically.

"Ugh! Why must he always walk out for work? Now how am I going to run in the three-legged race?" Timothy said with a bit of extra exasperation in hopes of gaining a bit of pity from Shelagh.

"Well, how about I run it with you? I know I haven't practiced with you like your dad has, but we could give it a go," Shelagh offered.

"Great! I think we'll do perfect. Let's go!"

Shelagh couldn't believe how much fun she was having running this race with Timothy, and they were actually winning. She hadn't even noticed that Patrick had arrived right near the end of the race. Just as they were coming up on the finish line, she noticed he was there and cheering them on. It warmed her heart beyond belief and in that brief moment she imagined - like she frequently did without telling anyone – what it would be like to share her life with this amazing man and his incredible son. That was just enough distraction to cause her to trip and take Timothy down with her right over the finish line. Despite their crash landing, they had won the race. Just as she lifted her head to blindly search for her glasses, she saw Patrick near down in front of her. Without her glasses, she couldn't quite tell what he was doing, but she assumed he was getting her glasses for her. Before he handed them to her, he untied the ribbon from their legs. As she wiped off her lenses and replaced them on her face, she looked up to find him still on one knee, but with a ring in his hand.

"Please make Timothy and I the happiest men in the world, and be my wife?" Patrick asked with a great hope.

Shelagh couldn't even speak she was so stunned, but so happy. She nodded and allowed him to place the ring on her hand. And at that moment, her happy ending began. She may have had to go through hell to get there, but she finally arrived at her happily ever after.


End file.
